


Её лечащий враг

by Reina_Brave



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_Brave/pseuds/Reina_Brave
Summary: AU/параллельная реальность, где Тосака Рин больна и не может участвовать в Пятой войне.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei & Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 3





	Её лечащий враг

В ночь накануне Войны, впервые за много лет, ей снится отец.  
Рин открывает глаза за несколько мгновений до настырного, невыносимо громкого звонка будильника и, выключив его, долго лежит неподвижно, слушая мерное тиканье больших напольных часов и гулкий стук собственного сердца. Затем, откинув одеяло в сторону, медленно опускает ноги на холодный пол. Она долго ищет и не может найти под кроватью любимые комнатные тапочки, такие удобные и мягкие, и потому покидает свою спальню босиком.  
На лестнице вниз её привычно догоняет хорошо знакомый приступ удушья. Опустившись на корточки, она зажимает рот ладонью и долго, тяжело кашляет, с каждым судорожным вдохом-выдохом роняя на рубашку алые капельки крови, сочащиеся сквозь её плотно сомкнутые пальцы.  
Каждое утро, именно в эти минуты, Рин особенно остро ощущает, как мало у неё осталось времени. И особенно сильно хочет, чтобы хотя бы следующим утро её больше не пришлось просыпаться.  
Когда она добирается до ванной комнаты, проходит добрая половина часа. В ванной она сидит долго, греется в тёплой воде, моет и сушит волосы, а затем просто наблюдает, как крутится барабан стиральной машинки с её перепачканной кровью ночной рубашкой внутри. С каким бы пренебрежением маги не относились к современной технике, без неё особняк Тосака грозился окончательно превратиться в покрытый пылью и запустением местный «дом с призраками». Впрочем, через месяц-другой, у него были все шансы стать таковым. Возможно, даже с настоящим привидением.  
В конце концов, не такой это и плохой вариант посмертия — стать бесплотным духом в навечно опустевшем родительском доме…  
Звонок в дверь раздаётся ровно тогда, когда она, уложив волосы и надев пахнущий синтетической лавандой халат, выходит в гостиную. Около месяца назад, окончательно смирившись с тем, что одна она больше не справляется, Рин, скрипя сердцем, выдала Кирею комплект запасных ключей. Вот только за всё время он ни разу не удосужился ими воспользоваться, и она знает, почему. Кирею… нравится каждое утро вынуждать её преодолевать огромное расстояние между гостиной и входной дверью, этот длинный-предлинный коридор. Видя её бледное, без единой кровинки лицо и содрогающееся от беззвучного кашля тело, Кирей каждый раз едва сдерживает довольную улыбку. Пожалуй, день, когда она наконец-то не сможет самостоятельно открыть ему двери, станет для него днём настоящего триумфа. Поэтому Рин никогда не упоминает о запасных ключах и раз за разом, медленно идёт сквозь кажущийся бесконечным коридор…  
— Доброе утро, Рин, — скрестив руки за спиной, Кирей тёмной фигурой возвышается в дверном проёме и почти полностью заслоняет собой льющееся с улицы солнце. — Надеюсь, сегодня ты пребываешь в добром здравии.  
Рин не отвечает и, невольно хмурясь, чуть шире приоткрывает дверь, приглашая войти внутрь. Кирей едва заметно ухмыляется и переступает порог.  
Каждое утро он приходит в её дом и готовит завтрак. Всё то недолгое время, что он возится на кухне, Рин проводит в гостиной, в любимом кресле, стараясь при этом непременно держать спину ровно, плечи — широко расправленными, а голову — гордо поднятой. Хотя каких-то пару недель назад она неустанно отпускала язвительные и колкие замечания в его адрес по поводу готовки, теперь по утрам это предел её возможностей.  
Еда, приготовленная Киреем, никогда не отличаются ни вкусом, ни разнообразием, ни вообще чем-либо, кроме несомненных простоты и питательности. Рин ещё помнит, как в детстве с трудом глотала сваренный им рис и пресные овощи и отчаянно мечтала, как однажды подсыплет в тарелку этого лжесвященника самый настоящий яд. Ну, или хотя бы сычуаньский перец. Собственно, последнее она и сделала, как-то раз. Правда, у Кирея эта её попытка так мелко ему досадить вызвала одну лишь отвратительно довольную улыбку. Рин подозревала, что получившийся в результате вкус того злосчастного карри ему в итоге даже понравился. Но теперь, в отличие от детства, полное отсутствие у Кирея хоть какого-то кулинарного таланта нисколько её не трогало.  
Потому что вот уже несколько недель Рин не чувствовала вкуса.  
За столом Кирей привычно читает короткой молитву, в которой благодарит некоего бога за хлеб насущный, после чего они вместе едят в полной тишине. Точнее, ест Кирей, а Рин через силу пытается впихнуть в себя хотя бы пару кусочков до того, как на смену кашлю придет тошнота.  
С куда большим удовольствием она бы выпила чашку любимого ароматного чая, вот только заварить его сейчас у неё не было сил, а просить об этом Кирея было куда более невыносимо, чем глотать его безвкусную еду. К тому же, Рин сильно сомневается, что он умеет заваривать чай. Даже тот, что в пакетиках.  
А всё, что происходит дальше, Рин ненавидит сильнее, чем просыпаться по утрам, преодолевать расстояние до входной двери и есть приготовленную Киреем пищу вместе взятое. Сильнее даже, чем самого Кирея. Закончив с завтраком и вымыв тарелки, он возвращается в гостиную и задает ставший таким привычным и оттого более ненавистным вопрос:  
— Ты уверена, что не хочешь подняться в свою комнату?  
В ответ Рин, как всегда, со старательно скрываемым трудом поднимается из кресла и поворачивается к нему спиной. После чего дрожащими пальцами развязывает пояс халата…  
…Она так и не научилась не вздрагивать и не дёргаться каждый раз, когда ладонь Кирея, широкая и обжигающе холодная, касалась её кожи, точно между лопаток, напротив сердца. Будь у Рин хоть один шанс, один-единственный, малюсенький шанс избежать этого его прикосновения к себе, она бы воспользовалась им не задумываясь!.. Вот только шанса не было. Поэтому она терпела. Закусывала губу и терпела, благо, солёного вкуса крови она теперь тоже не чувствовала.  
Когда Кирей активирует свои Магические Цепи, боль, пронзающая позвоночник, короткая и острая, не дольше и не больше укола иглы. При всех своих недостатках, целителем он всегда был очень умелым. И потому по-настоящему больно ей становится позже. Когда медленно, клеточка за клеточкой, Кирей начинает выжигать в её теле метастазы, что успела пустить в лёгкие обосновавшаяся между позвонками опухоль.  
Тогда Рин хочется кричать. Возможно, она и кричит, Рин не знает наверняка. Потому в момент, когда боли становится слишком много, свет в её сознании начинает моргать, а потом и вовсе резко гаснет.  
Сегодня это, почему-то, происходит почти сразу, стоило Кирею её коснуться.  
…Рин приходит в себя лёжа на диване. Старается не думать о том, как на нём оказалась, и даже не пытается подняться. Кирей по-хозяйски сидит в её кресле и читает. Как обычно, то, что она сама читала накануне и не успела убрать с журнального столика в книжный шкаф.  
Сегодня её _возможно последняя книга_ — «Нинген Шиккаку» Осаму Дазая.  
— Ты очнулась, — оторвавшись от чтения, Кирей чуть откидывается на спинку кресла и пристально осматривает её. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Рин?  
— Отвратительно, — голос хрипит, и губы Кирея складываются в хорошо знакомую ей довольную ухмылку.  
— Что ж, тогда позволь мне откланяться, — лжесвященник захлопывает книгу и возвращает на привычное место. — Ты проводишь меня, Рин?  
— Вот ещё! Ты знаешь, где дверь!..  
Обычно в этот момент Рин попросту отворачивается и ждёт, когда он уйдёт. Обычно, но не сегодня: глупый сон напомнил ей о том, о чём она так старательно пыталась теперь забыть.  
— …Подожди, Кирей. Скажи… Война за Святой Грааль уже началась?  
Наверное, этот вопрос застаёт его врасплох так же, как её саму, потому что на мгновение Кирей замирает и, обернувшись, смотрит на неё со странной смесью любопытства и предвкушения во взгляде.  
— Что ж, кто знает, — он коротко пожимает плечами, и Рин готова поклясться, что в этот самый момент Кирей действительно _улыбается_. Поэтому она больше ни о чём его не спрашивает.  
Оставшись одна, Рин какое-то время продолжает лежать на диване неподвижно, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Обычно засыпать по ночам ей помогал морфин, но по-настоящему лучше и легче она ощущала себя лишь после ухода Кирея. Появляются силы и желание что-то съесть, иногда ей даже кажется, что возвращается вкус… до очередного приступа кашля.  
Рин никогда не спрашивает Кирея, сколько ещё ей придётся терпеть его лечение, потому что слишком хорошо понимает: не долго.  
Ей осталось совсем недолго.  
…Когда-то давно, кажется, в иной жизни, когда отец был жив, матушка здорова, а Сакура…просто была, Рин случайно узнала, что родилась очень слабым и болезненным ребёнком. Настолько, что отец, всерьёз опасаясь за будущее семьи Тосака, озаботился поскорее обзавестись второй дочерью. Так появилась на свет её маленькая сестрёнка. Запасная наследница. И, словно в насмешку или назло всем, сразу после рождения Сакуры Рин стала расти и крепнуть, и уже к пяти годам болела даже реже, чем другие дети её возраста. Так у её отца появился выбор, кому из двух дочерей, одинаково одарённых как магическим талантом, так и крепким телом, отдать предпочтение и передать «семейное дело». И случившаяся Четвёртая война не сделала этот выбор проще…  
Устало закрывая глаза, Рин с горечью думает о том, что метка участника новой войны за Грааль так и не появилась на её теле. И что Тосака Токиоми отдал семье Мато не ту дочь…  
Рин будит короткое зимнее солнце, тусклым светом заливающее лицо. Осторожно, нарочито медленно, она сначала садится, а затем и встаёт с дивана, каждую секунду ожидая пронзительной боли или приступа кашля. Но боль до поры, до времени спит, убаюканная прикосновением Кирея, а о кашле напоминает лишь сухость в горле.  
И Рин, позволяя себе несколько мгновений настоящей, искренней радости, спешит на кухню заваривать любимый чай.  
У неё снова есть несколько часов настоящей жизни.

***

Ежедневный поход в торговый квартал стал для неё таким же важным, почти жизненно необходимым ритуалом, как завтрак с Киреем. Перед тем, как выйти из дома, Рин тщательно осматривает себя в большом зеркале в прихожей, поправляет причёску и разглаживает каждую складочку на пальто. Затем надевает перчатки и плотнее обвязывает вокруг шеи яркий мандариновый шарф. Завершающим штрихом берёт из подставки для зонтиков старую трость из красного дерева, принадлежавшую, кажется, её прабабке по линии отца. Всего месяц назад Рин её почти ненавидела (не прабабку, конечно же), теперь же была ей почти благодарна. Передвигаться, опираясь на крепкую, надёжную трость, намного легче.  
После привычно затхлого запаха поместья холодный воздух зимнего Фуюки словно обжигает лёгкие. Выдыхая облако белого пара, Рин дышит медленно-медленно. До тех пор, пока на смену привычному головокружению, всегда возникающему в первые минуты, не приходит странное чувство лёгкости, почти эйфории. И лишь затем начинает идти, вниз с холма, не торопясь и не мешкая, преувеличенно бодро выстукивая по мостовой ритм своих шагов. Она идёт настолько уверенно, чтобы никто, даже случайный знакомый, не заподозрил о том, насколько тяжело ей это даётся.  
Полупустые, сонные улицы Миямы не спешили сбрасывать ленивое утреннее оцепенение даже после обеда, и по рынку в основном степенно прохаживали почтенные домохозяйки и молодые матеря с детьми. На гуляющую вдоль торговых рядов молодую девушку никто не обращал особого внимания. Торговцы давно привыкли к немногословной, но неизменно вежливой и умеющей, когда это необходимо, бойко торговаться покупательнице. Тем более, что без формы заподозрить в ней школьницу было практически невозможно. Болезнь состарила Рин в глазах окружающих. И пусть в зеркалах всё ещё отражалась изрядно осунувшаяся и почти всегда мертвенно-бледная, но привычная, _та самая Тосака_ , она больше не являлась ею в полной мере.  
Именно поэтому, досрочно сдав выпускные экзамены и получив диплом задолго до официального выпуска своего класса, в скромной атмосфере кабинета завуча, Рин покинула школу и больше туда не возвращалась.  
На рынке она, как всегда, берёт немного овощей и свежую рыбу, чтобы не слишком обременять свой обратный путь. Иногда позволяет себе фрукты или что-то сладкое, например, тайяки или креп, но куда чаще обходится без них. Слишком щепетильная и практичная в вопросах, касающихся финансового благополучия, Рин просто не видит смысла тратить деньги на еду, главным достоинством которой является вкус. Но сегодня, уловив в воздухе умопомрачительно сладкий запах лета, она всё же позволяет себе ненадолго отступиться от собственных принципов и, отсчитав несколько монет приветливому мужчине за прилавком с выпечкой, берёт небольшую порцию блинчиков со взбитыми сливками и клубничным джемом.  
Парк не был обязательной частью маршрута домой. Рин всегда заглядывала туда с большой неохотой и только из необходимости отдохнуть. Съесть купленные сладости, выпить кофе со сливками из автомата. Перевести дух на какой-нибудь пустующей скамейке и пойти дальше, обратно. Быть может, задержаться, наблюдая за тем, как самая обычная человеческая жизнь протекает мимо неё. Подумать. Поплакать.  
Пожалуй, плакать в парке у неё получается лучше всего. Быть может поэтому она так не любит сюда заглядывать.  
Здесь не было давящих стен родного поместья, пропитанных многовековой гордостью семейства Тосака. Здесь никто не пытался её утешать. Здесь её вообще ни для кого не было.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Когда над самым ухом раздалось неуверенное: «Т-тосака?», Рин уже знает, кого увидит, подняв голову. И очень надеется, что сумеет испепелить Эмию взглядом до того, как он снова откроет рот.

_В синих глазах девушки напротив плескалось столько гнева, злости и боли, что впору было бежать прочь, на ходу выкрикивая слова извинения. И не оборачиваться, ни в коем случае не оборачиваться! В первое мгновение Широ действительно невольно отступил назад, готовый сорваться с места, но замер, заметив ещё кое-что.  
По бледным щекам Тосаки текли слёзы. Беззвучно и незаметно, опустив голову на грудь, так, что со стороны это было почти незаметно, она тихонько плакала в сумеречных тенях парка. И весь минутный страх перед её гневом растворился, улетучился, уступив место странному недоумению пополам с неприятием.  
Эмия Широ не мог поверить в то, что плачущая в одиночестве девушка перед ним — Тосака. Эмия Широ отказывался верить в саму возможность подобного, не то что в её реальность. Только не Тосака, только не она, не здесь и не так.  
— Добрый день, Эмия-кун, — даже не пытаясь вытереть слёзы — словно их и вовсе не было — поздоровалась Тосака, и холод её голоса Широ ощутил почти физически. — Ты что-то хотел?  
Спросила и улыбнулась. И от этой улыбки мурашки табуном побежали по его спине.  
— Ну… Э… Что ты здесь делаешь, Тосака? — в голову упорно не лезло ничего умнее, а этот вопрос единственный действительно интересовал его.  
Улыбка на лице Тосаки стала шире. И куда более…зловещей.  
— Неужели ты не видишь, Эмия-кун? Сижу.  
— Нет, я не это… — Широ растерянно почесал затылок и виновато отвёл взгляд. Сейчас он видел то, что не сразу заметил за её полным гневом взглядом и слезами: впалые глаза и бледные щёки. И тонкие, словно высохшие пальцы, слишком крепко сжимающие трость. Которая тоже никак не желала вязаться с образом той идеальной девушки, которую он помнил. Теперь он всё это видел слишком уж ясно и всё равно решился: — Ты… почему ты плакала здесь одна?  
Улыбка, пусть и насквозь фальшивая, померкла, и Тосака угрожающе сощурилась.  
— Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, Эмия-кун. Прошу меня извинить, — и она резко встала, видимо, собираясь гордо удалиться. Видимо, слишком резко. Тосака пошатнулась, неловко качнувшись вперёд и не до конца понимая, что падает.  
Он поймал её почти инстинктивно, невольно стиснув за плечи. И испугался тому, какими удивительно тонкими они оказались.  
— Осторожнее, Тосака, — выдохнул Широ и помог ей выпрямиться. — Голова закружилась? С тобой точно всё будет в порядке?  
Но Тосака, кажется, вовсе его не услышала. Вместо этого она почему-то схватила его за левую руку.  
— Эмия-кун, что это? — её голос отчего-то дрогнул, а взгляд широко раскрытых глаз на мгновение остекленел и потух.  
Тосака смотрела на тыльную сторону его запястья, точнее, на странные отметины на нём. Отметины, которые сам Широ до этого момента и вовсе не замечал.  
— А, это… Ерунда какая-то. Наверное, поранился где-то случайно…  
Он постарался как можно мягче высвободить руку из довольно-таки крепкой хватки Тосаки. В голову упорно лезли глупые мысли о том, что ему должно быть неловко и стыдно от её прикосновения к себе. Вот только должного смущения не было, ни капли.  
Зато было страшно. На один-единственный, краткий миг, когда Тосака как-будто стиснула его ладонь в своих пальцах чуть сильнее, Широ стало по-настоящему жутко.  
— В самом деле, Эмия-кун… Это тебе следует быть осторожным, — вот только в бесцветном голосе Тосаки, вопреки её словам, заботы не было.  
Когда она, не говоря больше ни слова, развернулась и зашагала прочь, Широ, к своему стыду, ощутил что-то вроде облегчения. Ровно до того момента, как не заметил забытый на скамейке пакет с покупками.  
Поколебавшись минуту, Широ задумчиво почесал затылок, вздохнул и, подхватив пакет, кинулся догонять Тосаку._

— …С тобой точно всё будет в порядке?  
Глупый вопрос. Как будто теперь у неё вообще что-то может быть.  
У Рин горит лицо. И тело. И хочется кричать в голос, броситься с кулаками, обвинять и требовать, чтобы он не смел, не смел, не смел.! Целую секунду хочется, целое жаркое, удушающее мгновение. Потом отпускает, откатывает, и на смену всепоглощающему жару приходит что-то другое. Что-то _голодное_.  
Она снова ошиблась, снова опозорилась. Не разглядела мага у себя под носом, в собственной школе, в собственной параллели.  
Мага, отмеченного Командными Заклинаниями. Мага, который, возможно, вот-вот призовёт своего Слугу. Не заметила. Прямо. У себя. Под носом!  
Рин хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Хочет рвать волосы — себе или Эмии, но лучше Эмии. Ругаться, драться, укусить кого-нибудь!..  
— …Тосака, погоди, ты забыла!.. — её догоняет голос Эмии, а затем и он сам, нисколько не запыхавшийся и ни капельки не уставший. И вся её злость, весь гнев, вся обида на мир и его несправедливость в целом и Эмию в частности, тают, будто их никогда и не было. Рин делает один глубокий вдох и принимает протянутый ей пакет.  
— Благодарю, Эмия-кун, — кажется, у неё даже получается улыбнуться. Точно получается, судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Эмии. — Прощай.  
Всё верно, ей не на кого злиться. Разве что на себя. За то, что не сумела заметить и разглядеть раньше, кем на самом деле является Эмия Широ. Что вообще не стремилась видеть что-либо помимо текстов в пыльных фолиантах и старых отцовских книгах.  
Если Эмия Широ стал участником Войны за Святой Грааль, значит, кроме способностей мага, у него есть ещё кое-что. То, что не восполнить одними лишь годами упорных тренировок и знанием семейных тайн.  
_Цель_. Сокровенное _желание_. И решимость воплотить его в жизнь несмотря ни на что. И у Рин нет никакого права винить его в том, что самой ей что-то из этого недостаёт.  
Она хотела бы верить, что лишь внезапно пошатнувшееся здоровье — единственное, чего ей не хватило, чтобы стать участником Пятой войны. Она хотела бы верить в это… и не может. Слишком хорошо знает себя и слишком хорошо знает правила. Ей не хватило не здоровья, а воли к победе. Воли, которую подкосил тот простой, теперь уже обыденный _факт_.  
Даже если она каким-то чудом выиграет Войну, шансов пережить её у неё всё равно нет. И что после этой самой Войны в жизни Тосаки Рин больше не будет ни-че-го.  
А ведь в самом начале ей казалось, что эта её болезнь — такой пустяк. Сущая мелочь, всего-то досадное недоразумение. Неприятный, неудобный, но всё же стимул к победе. Если ей всё равно умирать, так почему бы не умереть сражаясь за главную цель любого уважающего себя мага!  
Так думала дочь семейства Тосака и так хотела думать Рин. Вот только реальность оказалась куда более… прозаичной.  
Потому что в какой-то момент, между невыносимой болью и бесконечным ожиданием, и наследница Тосака, и просто Рин, обе они незаметно потеряли самое главное.  
Желание жить дальше.  
Поэтому она не злится сейчас, просто не может злиться больше. Ни на Широ, ни на то, что ему «повезло» больше, чем ей. Разве что — совсем чуть-чуть — на его слишком уж всеобъемлющую доброту.  
— …Ты точно уверена, что с тобой всё будет хорошо?  
Между ними несколько шагов, но его замешательство, растерянность и непонимание она ощущает кожей. Как и желание помочь, защитить, спасти. И Рин улыбается, возможно, впервые искренне улыбается. Потому что отчётливо понимает, что помочь, защитить и спасти Эмия хочет не только её, и не её одну. Она — не уникальная для него, не особенная. Такой он человек, всегда такой и со всеми. И от этого ей почему немного грустно.  
Глупый, глупый Широ…  
Рин улыбается. И отвечает совершенно искренне:  
— Нет, Эмия-кун, не будет.

***

Когда на смену коротким зимним сумеркам на город мягко опускается ночная тьма, и становится совсем темно, обессиленная, Рин — наконец-то! — вваливается в коридор собственного дома.  
Прогулка измотала её. Так сильно, что, заперев за собой дверь и вернув трость в подставку для зонтиков, она едва не упала на колени, задыхаясь от разрывающего лёгкие кашля пополам со жгучей обидой.  
 _Эмия Широ_. Рин так долго и так тщательно оберегала свой хрупкий повседневный мирок, а он мимоходом умудрился свести на нет все её усилия одним лишь своим упрямым существованием. Словно камешек, угодивший между шестерёнками очень тонкого механизма и сломавший его.  
И даже если удастся вновь запустить этот механизм, он никогда больше не будет работать так, как прежде.  
…Оставив пакет с покупками на кухне и даже не разобрав его, Рин, тяжело опираясь на стену, медленно идёт в ванную комнату и почти до краёв наполняет ванну обжигающе горячей водой. Она неподвижно сидит в ней до тех пор, пока холод, поселившийся с того самого момента, когда она разглядела на руке Эмии Широ метку Командных Заклинаний, _где-то внутри_ не отступает прочь. Она знает, что ей нельзя так долго находиться в горячей воде, но не может согреться по-другому.  
Когда Рин поднимается в свою комнату, стрелки больших напольных часов показывают без пяти минут полночь. Сегодня ей не хочется читать, поэтому она просто выпивает свою привычную дозу болеутоляющего и долго не может найти на прикроватной тумбочке пузырёк со снотворным. А когда находит, мешкает и, в конце концов, оставляет его нетронутым, слишком хорошо понимая: сегодня она не сможет заснуть даже с ним.  
Сидя перед зеркалом и стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своим отражением, Рин неспешно расчёсывает волосы, когда свет в комнате начинает тревожно мигать. Она не обращает на это внимание, слишком глубоко погружённая в собственные мысли: проводка в особняке старая, заменить её надо было давно, но никак не получалось, а теперь необходимость в этом и вовсе отпала… Несмотря на повреждённые опухолью Магические Цепи, с каждым движением гребня Рин ощущает, как свободная мана всё ещё продолжает накапливаться в её волосах. И это ощущение успокаивает, и потому она продолжает отвечать категорическим отказом каждый раз, когда один лжесвященник предлагает «ради собственного её удобства» подстричь Рин волосы.  
Свет гаснет в тот момент, когда, закончив готовиться ко сну, Рин встаёт из-за трюмо. Вздрогнув, она резко оборачивается и подозрительно вглядывается в сомкнувшуюся вокруг темноту. Перебои с электричеством её не пугают. В отличие от того, кто на мгновение отразился в зеркале за её спиной.  
И потому она спрашивает громче, чем следовало, почти возмущённо:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кирей? Разве никто не говорил тебе, что невежливо врываться в комнату молодой девушки без приглашения?  
Она готова поклясться, что даже в темноте видит, как он ухмыляется.  
— Прошу меня простить, Рин, — притворно извиняется Кирей тем самым снисходительным тоном, который она так ненавидит. Затем он неспешно подходит к комоду у противоположной от трюмо стены и, словно в собственной церкви, по-хозяйски выдвигает верхний ящик. Рин провела с Киреем достаточно времени и хорошо знала, что он не разменивается на мелочи, когда дело касается магии. Поэтому когда он находит и щелчком пальцев зажигает пару свечей, она ощущает, как против её воли по спине пробегает противный холодок. — Ты не отвечала на мои звонки и не открыла мне дверь, когда я пришёл навестить тебя. Как твой опекун, я был весьма взволнован подобным несвойственным тебе поведением и лишь оттого дерзнул поступиться приличиями.  
— Это так… трогательно с твоей стороны, — стараясь скрыть охватившую её дрожь, Рин складывает руки на груди и вытягивает губы в презрительной улыбке. Конечно, она не слышала телефонного звонка или стука в дверь, потому что их не было. Как и шума его шагов, когда Кирей появился в её комнате, о чём они оба прекрасно знают. — И так на тебя не похоже, Кирей.  
Его улыбка становится шире. Оставив одну из свечей на комоде, Кирей неторопливо пересекает комнату, неумолимо сокращая расстояние между ними. Рин запрещает себе шевелиться. Какую бы игру он с ней не затеял, если она выкажет хоть малейший признак страха, то неминуемо проиграет. А Кирей тем временем делает ещё один шаг и останавливается. Так близко, она видит, как дрожит её собственное отражение пополам с огоньком свечи в его тёмных глазах.  
Именно эти глаза пугают Рин больше всего. Ни прошлое экзекутора, ни слава выжившего в мясорубке Четвёртой войны мага не способны были внушить даже толику того страха, который она испытывала каждый раз, когда взгляд Кирея задерживался на ней чуть дольше, чем следовало.  
Рин боится, что тьма, засевшая на самом дне его холодных пустых глаз, однажды просто-напросто сожрёт её.  
Оттого сейчас она смотрит в эту тьму открыто и прямо.  
Кирея это, похоже, удовлетворяет, и он отступает на шаг в сторону и ставит вторую свечу на прикроватную тумбочку.  
— Теперь я вижу, что зря волновался о тебе, Рин. Пожалуй, теперь не лишним будет откланяться…  
— Уж будь так любезен, — раздражённо перебивает его Рин, и собственный голос кажется ей чужим, слишком хриплым. — В это раз я даже согласна проводить тебя до двери…  
Однако Кирей не спешит убираться так просто. Если вообще собирается это делать.  
— …Но прежде я хотел отдать тебе кое-что, — словно из ниоткуда в его руках возникает свёрток бесцветной упаковочной бумаги. — Подарок.  
У Рин нервно дёргается уголок губ, и она поспешно пытается выдать это за улыбку.  
— Благодарю, но мой День Рождения только через два дня…  
— Боюсь, я буду слишком занят и не смогу отдать его тебе позже, — Кирей сокрушённо качает головой, словно подобная занятость глубоко огорчает его: — Разве этим утром я ничего не сказал тебе? Война за Святой Грааль наконец-то началась.  
Рин не отвечает. Игра Кирея нравится ей всё меньше и меньше.  
— Обычно ты не жалуешь мои подарки, — с мягким, почти отеческим укором продолжает Кирей и, вновь сократив расстояние между ними, вкладывает свёрток в её руки. И, словно предупреждая, чтобы она не смела отказаться — от подарка или от игры? — буквально на мгновение чуть сильнее сжимает её ладони в своих пальцах. — Поэтому в этот раз я решил выбрать что-то более подходящее твоим, хм, предпочтениям. Ты наверняка хотела бы получить что-то иное…  
 _Метку. Исцеление._  
 _Его голову._  
— …но возможно и _это_ тебе придётся по душе. Открой.  
Близость Кирея почти физически давит на неё. Рин могла вытерпеть его в гостиной при свете дня, но никак не в полночь в собственной спальне.  
Она разрывает упаковочную бумагу на свёртке слишком поспешно, совсем _не элегантно_ и даже не успевает удивиться, когда пальцы касаются тяжёлого бархатного платья.  
Невероятно дорогого и… красного.  
Должно быть, она слишком явно выдала своё удивление, потому что на лице Кирея, помимо вечной усмешки, появляется ещё одно чувство.  
— Вижу, тебе действительно нравится, — и Рин готова поклясться, что это… предвкушение? — Но ты так быстро растёшь, и я мог ошибиться с размером. Возможно, ты захочешь его примерить?  
К горлу подступает тошнота, и Рин заставляет себя сделать сначала глубокий вдох, а потом медленный, очень медленный выдох. Меч Азота лежит совсем рядом, всего лишь под подушкой на её кровати. Она могла бы попытаться схватить его, если бы не знала, что Кирей в любом случае опередит её.  
Поэтому, всё так же не произнося ни слова, она развязывает тесьму на вороте ночной рубашки, и та соскальзывает с её плеч на пол. Кирей и не думает отворачиваться, и предвкушение в его взгляде проступает всё отчётливее. Унижение душит Рин, как не душили ни кашель, ни боль, ни даже горечь заочного поражения в Войне, которая для неё так и не началась. Но она скорее откусит свой собственный язык, чем позволит хоть капле смущения или стыда возобладать над ней. Потому что она действительно провела много, слишком много времени с Киреем, и прекрасно знала, что её тело нисколько его не интересует. Чтобы испытывать похоть, нужно хотя бы быть человеком.  
А Кирей был дьяволом.  
Она надевает красное как кровь платье, упрямо не опуская взгляда и не отступая ни на шаг. Тяжелый бархат неприятно липнет к телу, но Рин не нужно оборачиваться к зеркалу, чтобы понять: оно ей впору.  
— Восхитительно, — улыбка Кирея становится настолько широкой, что Рин с ужасом думает: вот сейчас он сожрёт её всю, без остатка! — Посмотри на себя, Рин! Какой восхитительной женщиной ты стала! Если бы только твой уважаемый отец и мой учитель мог тебя сейчас видеть…  
— Что ты задумал, Кирей? — Рин спрашивает спокойно и словно безразлично, и отступает на шаг. При упоминании отца где-то в ней поднимается холодная ярость, и Рин больше не может думать ни о чём, кроме меча Азота. Она дотянется до него. Чего бы ей это ни стоило. И если Кирей попытается остановить её…  
…Он хватает её за плечи, и Рин вскрикивает, наполовину от удивления, наполовину от боли. Они смотрят друг на друга, и в зрачках каждого пляшет пламя и отражаются они оба: перепуганная девчонка, отчаянно желающая быть храброй, и её торжествующий убийца.  
— …сколько стойкости, сколько силы духа он бы увидел в своей наследнице! И сколько гордости! — голос Кирея, переполненный до отвращения странной нежностью, льётся в её уши подобно яду. — Воистину, ты — дочь, достойная дочь своего отца!  
«Не смей говорить о моём отце!» — она хочет прокричать это ему в лицо, но лишь болезненно сжимается, когда Кирей, ещё сильнее стискивая ей плечи, разворачивает её лицом к зеркалу.  
— Ну же, Рин, — теперь его голос звучит ласково и тихо, почти умоляюще. — Посмотри на себя…  
И она смотрит — что ещё ей остаётся? И слёзы — горячие, горькие, крупные слёзы — беззвучным потоком льются по бледным, впалым щекам той, что когда-то была Тосакой Рин. Её бледной тени, блёклой, тусклой… беспомощной. Умирающей. Снедаемой безжалостной болью и осознанием того, в чьей полной власти она находится… находилась всё это время.  
— …Неужели ты думала, что я позволю болезни забрать тебя? — она вздрагивает и отчаянно дёргается всем телом, когда горячее дыхание Кирея обжигает кожу у самого её уха, а пальцы касаются — но ещё не сдавливают! — шею. — Когда-то я уже совершил подобную… оплошность. И больше повторять своей ошибки не намерен. Твою смерть я не отдам никому, даже тебе самой!  
— Ты… — слёзы как-то внезапно кончаются, и Рин лишь зло закусывает нижнюю губу, ненавидя, презирая себя за них и за то, как жалко она сейчас выглядит. — Ты окончательно рехнулся, Кирей. Я всегда знала, что у тебя не все дома, больной ты ублюдок!..  
— Именно это мне всегда в тебе и нравилось, Рин! Даже в такой ситуации ты не перестаешь язвить, — довольно улыбаясь, Кирей запускает пальцы в её волосы и с силой сжимает их, вынуждая Рин запрокинуть голову и посмотреть в его лицо, не отражённое в стекле. — Такая похвальная стойкость достойна поощрения. Хочешь, я расскажу, как умер твой отец?  
— Ч…что? — ей кажется — она ослышалась. Слишком тихо, почти шёпотом Кирей произнёс эту последнюю фразу, а она едва держалась, чтобы не стонать от боли. Но потом смысл этой последней фразы, смысл всех тех слов, что были сказаны, и самой этой игры… она понимает его.  
И бессильно падает прямо в руки своего заклятого врага, сломленная этим знанием.  
В ней больше нет места гневу или ярости. Нет места гордости, той фамильной непомерной гордости потомственного мага, которая, бесспорно граничит с гордыней, но не скатывается в неё. Нет места даже проклятиям или страху. И даже болезни, проклятой, истязающей её столько дней болезни тоже больше нет места.  
Нет места ничему, кроме одного-единственного чувства, медленно, до краёв наполняющего ту, что _всё ещё была_ Тосакой Рин.  
…Кирей сжимает её в своих руках. Наверное, он почти счастлив, потому что забота и участие в его голосе звучат почти искренне:  
— Хочешь сказать что-то напоследок, Рин?  
Она молчит, наверное, слишком долго, а, быть может, меньше мгновения. А затем она заставляет себя поднять глаза и встретить его взгляд. Заставляет себя улыбнуться. И без гнева, без злости или ярости, с одной лишь чистой, холодной ненавистью, что осталась в ней, сделать то последнее, на что Тосака Рин ещё была способна.  
— _Blitzlicht!_  
Ослепительно яркая вспышка резко пронзает комнату, и на какой-то жалкий, краткий миг Кирей выпускает её из своих цепких лап. И этого мгновения хватает Тосаке Рин, чтобы успеть выхватить из-под подушки меч Азота и одним решительным движением под самый корень срезать собственные волосы.  
— Гори в аду, Кирей! _Eingeäschert!_ — кажется, голос всё-таки срывается на крик, но Рин всё равно. Вслед за короткой вспышкой света комнату охватывает самое настоящее адское пламя, стремительно и безжалостно, словно поток, прорвавший плотину. А вслед за пламенем приходит жар, и что-то с оглушительным треском ломается где-то внизу. Рин не успевает ни вскрикнуть, ни испугаться, когда пол уходит из-под ног, и она падает, падает, падает!..  
Перед глазами мелькает лицо Кирея и его сжимающая пустоту рука там, где ещё только что было её горло.  
Она не достанется ему, и с этой мыслью сознание, наконец-то, покидает её.  
Тосака Рин закрывает глаза и не видит, как сквозь кожу на её руке проступает метка Командных Заклинаний. 


End file.
